To prevent failure of a heat generating body such as an IC chip which generates heat during operation, the heat generating body is brought into intimate contact with a heat dissipator such as a heat dissipation fin through a heat conductive sheet. An idea recently proposed to improve the heat conductivity of such a heat conductive sheet is to produce the heat conductive sheet by orienting a fibrous filler in a direction of the thickness of a laminar thermosetting resin composition, in which the fibrous filler is dispersed in a thermosetting resin, using a magnetic field generator and then curing the thermosetting resin (Patent Literature 1). In this heat conductive sheet, ends of the fibrous filler are exposed at the surface of the sheet. When the heat conductive sheet is applied between a heat generating body and a heat dissipator, the exposed ends of the fibrous filler are embedded into the heat conductive sheet.